


Me gustan mis flores y tus flores

by ravenW_97



Series: Cóctel [4]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Amor unilateral que no es realmente unilateral, F/M, FemSubaru!, Female Sakamaki Subaru, Genderbend, Hanahaki Disease, Incest, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenW_97/pseuds/ravenW_97
Summary: Kanato Sakamaki admite que, realmente no tiene suerte en el amor, al menos no hasta que se enamora de Subaru, su hermana menor.





	Me gustan mis flores y tus flores

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet (Y todos son felices así, lo sé). 
> 
> **Temática:** Hanahaki.
> 
> **Advertencias:** Quizá OoC [fuera de personaje], INCESTO, amor unilateral que no es realmente unilateral, libertad creativa respecto a la enfermedad de Hanahaki, narración y romance de dudosa calidad.
> 
> **Aclaraciones:**
> 
> 1\. Esto es para el [reto #5](https://www.wattpad.com/652275457-retos-diabolik-lovers-reto-5-siete-ships) de la **Comunidad DL en Discord** y cuya cuenta en Wattpad está bajo el nombre de usuario [DL_discord.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DL_discord) Básicamente el reto son 7 parejas al azar y cada una con una temática especifica, en esta ocasión toca Hanahaki, el cual básicamente es una enfermedad ficticia (obviamente) que se padece por tener un amor no correspondido, donde la persona afectada vomita pétalos.
> 
> 2\. De una vez aclaró que agregue ciertos elementos al Hanahaki, nada súper original pero que tiene que ver con el título del Oneshot, y que me ayudo a escribir sobre la pareja y de un Kanato enamorado.
> 
> 3\. Hay ligera angustia supongo, pero apenas lo lean; también creo que es un poco OoC, aunque me agrada pensar que un personaje puede llegar a actuar de modos que normalmente no lo haría en el canon si se sabe dar un contexto.
> 
> 4\. Llevaba como cuatro días con esto y ya quería terminarlo, no quedo como pensé en un principio porque quería poner más del punto de vista de Subaru, pero meh, aun así me gusto manejar únicamente la perspectiva de Kanato, así que supongo no todo fue una perdida.
> 
> 5\. Por último, _«pensamientos»_.

**ME GUSTAN MIS FLORES Y TUS FLORES**

—Kanato-kun tiene muchas flores —El nombrado levanta la vista de su pastel y ante los ojos fijos, hasta cierto punto intimidantes y crueles, Yui carraspea y mueve nerviosa sus dedos por la madera de la mesa, aclarando: —, ¡n-no creo que sea algo malo! Solo me pareció digno de comentar, usualmente las personas padecen Hanahaki una o dos veces en la vida pero Kanato-kun es una excepción, ser capaz de amar tanto y aun tener espacio para más amor me parece asombroso —concluye Komori, sonriendo cálidamente al vampiro que está sentado al otro extremo de donde se encuentra ella.

—Eres muy insensible, Yui-san.

La humana enrojece de vergüenza y durante un breve instante un brillo de culpabilidad se vislumbra en su mirada, corto, pequeño pero tan obvio que Kanato pierde el apetito, así que dejando el tenedor sobre el mantel ve como Yui comienza a mover con torpeza sus manos y abrir la boca sólo para soltar un sinfín de balbuceos; «_los humanos son tan irritantes y desconsiderados»_, piensa para después abrazar con más fuerza a Teddy y distraerse en su lugar con el paisaje que se aprecia desde la única ventana de la cocina.

Todo sea para ignorar a Yui, quien se atrevió a recordarle sus corrientes experiencias respecto a enamorarse, y a las flores coloridas que le quitan espacio a su favorita color blanco (y la cual es la única que piensa es hermosa).

El 85% del cuerpo de Kanato está cubierto de flores debido al Hanahaki, la enfermedad del amor no correspondido, los primeros síntomas son dolor muscular y el comienzo de capullos sobre el área afectada, capullos que más tarde florecen sobre la piel como si esta no fuera más que un lienzo, el resultado son especies no identificadas por el hombre. Quizá por tratarse del amor es que las cosas corrientes y conocidas por los humanos no son lo ideal para expresar tal sentimiento; ni siquiera las plantas existentes del mundo de los demonios son dignas, por lo que Kanato suele cuestionarse de dónde serán y cómo se llamaran las flores que nacen del amor.

Entonces, las personas no sólo lidian con afectos imposibles y agridulces sino también con que su piel se llene de tatuajes más que exóticos.

Las imágenes no tienen un sitio fijo donde nacer, sólo se sabe con certeza que se esparcen a medida que transcurre el tiempo y con el desborde de lo que hay en tu corazón, afortunadamente se puede dar alto, no obstante el medicamento tiene un sabor horrible y puede mantenerte en cama entre dos a tres semanas, en medio de todo ese sufrimiento y _limpieza _que resiente tu cuerpo como tu pecho, a continuación existen sólo dos posibilidades, uno, si tienes suerte (y no has querido al nivel de poner en riesgo tu integridad) entonces el Hanahaki se cura (aunque las marcas de ese anhelo incumplido quedan grabadas en ti), dos, si resultas ser desafortunado las pastillas no funcionan y bueno, las flores continúan avanzando, brotando, hasta llegar a tu cuello y apretar con tal fuerza que vomitas sangre como pétalos durante el corto tiempo de un mes, y finalmente mueres, a menos claro, que optes por elegir la cirugía, la alternativa final y más riesgosa con un 50% de éxito.

Aparentemente el amor no es inofensivo, sin embargo tampoco es del todo letal.

Si bien el Hanahaki suena terrible, como dijo Yui, por estadística lo sufres una o dos veces en la vida, si acaso máximo cuatro y usualmente se puede curar con éxito con el medicamento, Kanato es una prueba de ello, no por nada en su piel hay más de cuarenta tipos de flores distintas, son un caos completo de formas y colores, tamaños no tanto, porque son pequeñas y algunas permanecen como botones, capullos que jamás abrieron.

Kanato nunca tuvo la intención de morir por _amor_.

No es estúpido, sabe que la mayoría de los sentimientos no correspondidos que ha tenido durante su larga existencia fueron provocados por el escaso reconocimiento que recibió de su madre, así que, desde niño ante la más breve mirada amable cayó con esperanza, un conforte diminuto que a la larga fue insuficiente y cansado. El medicamento del Hanahaki es más pesado y destructivo para un vampiro, por ello, no es sorprendente que Kanato se hartara de aferrarse a algo que parece ser ideal pero no es más que basura.

O al menos eso creía hasta que Subaru provocó que una nueva flor apareciera.

Flor que Kanato permite siga corriendo y envolviendo su cuerpo, dado que es lo único puro y real en su vida, incluso aunque graciosamente tenga afectos hacia su hermana, lo bello del amor sigue intacto, Kanato cree que puede permanecer así de admirable porque la alternativa de confesar sus sentimientos a Subaru le parece un error, entonces sólo observa y siente sin esperar nada a cambio, y por una vez, es capaz de alcanzar la normalidad y el cariño que siempre ha anhelado.

Además, ¿si el tocará con intención y egoísmo a Subaru, no sería como sus otros hermanos, como sus padres, como todo aquello corrupto y repulsivo?

Así que, determinado a proteger la inocencia con la que está construido su amor e ignorando las flores que no son la de Subaru (a él le gusta imaginar que esta bonita flor blanca con el tiempo ocultará los fallos de sus antiguos enamoramientos, y así, se convertirá en lo que siempre debió ser), es que Kanato puede iniciar una conversación cómoda con su hermana y comentarle sin malicia:

—Me gusta tu flor.

Incluso aunque por dentro está un poco celoso del interés amoroso de Subaru y que ella en su cuerpo únicamente tenga un sólo amor, pero comiendo algunos dulces está bien, él puede controlarse porque es mejor que Cordelia, ya que a diferencia de su madre Kanato si sabe lo que es querer de verdad.

—A mí también —Les responde ella al instante, viendo con fascinación y una pequeña sonrisa, sus brazos y piernas cubiertas por el lila de su particular Hanahaki—, y parece que a ti los tuyos te agradan igual —Kanato asiente, no por nada la única flor que deja al descubierto es la de Subaru.

Es en esos momentos pequeños pero preciosos en que Kanato es feliz, porque el orgullo y satisfacción que hay en los ojos de Subaru es el mismo que se refleja en los de él.

Sus sentimientos no son correspondidos, pero el dolor físico como interior se vuelve agradable al conocer que Subaru y él comparten algo en común:

Ambos han elegido su propia manera de morir, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que amando?

**Author's Note:**

> Dado que no fui explícita, Subaru también ama a Kanato tanto como Kanato la ama a ella, pero ninguno lo sabe y tampoco es como que tengan la intención de confesar sus sentimientos por el otro (para ver si son correspondidos o no), ya que tienen muy presente que son hermanos y han visto de primera mano lo que esa clase de amor les hace a los que ceden, entonces los dos prefirieron amar sí, pero de modo que ese amor no pierda su belleza, y están dispuestos a seguir amando incluso aunque el Hanahaki los termine por matar, dado que el amor que sienten es lo más cercano a lo que siempre han anhelado, sea inconscientemente o no. Eso es todo… creo, **¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
